callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trek-50
Complete 15 matches where you got 5 one-shot kills with Sniper Rifles. Free via Season Pass Unlocked via Supply Drops Obtained via Magic Wheel (ZM) |fire = Single-shot (2-round burst for the Obliterator variant) |image = }} The Trek-50 (known as the Ba50 in the game files) is a single shot sniper rifle that was added to Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare in the June 27th, 2017 update. It is a break action, high caliber sniper rifle, much like the MORS from Advanced Warfare. Its method of break action (reloading animation) is similar to the RW1 from Advanced Warfare. Multiplayer Damage is highest in the Sniper Rifle class, being a one shot kill to all parts of the body. However, this is balanced out by the low rate of fire, having to reload after every shot, the lack of any aim assist, and having no centerspeed (recoil does not settle after a shot). Target-tracking optics such as the Thermal scope and Tracking Chip can help the player acquire targets. Quickdraw is a beneficial attachment, as it will help the player aim faster to be able to accurately hit targets. The Dexterity perk and the rare Bushwhacker variant with the Readiness] perk are recommended to reduce reload times. Accuracy is of utmost importance for this weapon, as a missed shot can easily mean death in a gunfight. A secondary weapon or an Overkill primary as backup is recommended for close quarters or if the player misses. The epic Ranger '''and '''Obliterator variants store 2 bullets instead of one. The Obliterator is a 2-round burst, similar to the Widowmaker, and will cause the enemy to explode on a headshot or a torso shot. It will also cause damage to enemies around them and to the player, which is similar to the Bombshell variant of the KBS Longbow. Zombies The Trek-50 is available on Zombies in Spaceland, Rave in the Redwoods, Shaolin Shuffle, Attack of the Radioactive Thing, and The Beast from Beyond as a weapon from the Magic Wheel for $950. Unlike in Multiplayer, the Trek-50 has aim assist in zombies. Damage is highest of all Snipers, being able to kill in one shot to the body until the late teen scenes. With headshots, this can go up to the 20s. In terms of perks, Quickies can help reduce the time the player is vulnerable while reloading , while Bang Bangs can double the player's damage output. Deadeye Dewdrops can help the player to make more precise shots, due to the removal of recoil, as well as improving hipfire accuracy in close quarters. Picking up ammo clips from dropped bags is not recommended as one bag will only restore 1 bullet (and in the terms of the Epic Ranger ''' and '''Obilterator variants, 2 shots). When upgraded, the Trek-50 turns into the Selfservice Rifle; increasing damage, gaining more reserve ammo, improving hipfire accuracy and reducing the reload time. The latter does not occur for variants with two shots, however. Gallery Trek-50 IW.png|The Trek-50 in first person Trek-50 ADS IW.png|Aiming down the scope Trivia *"Made in USA" is written at the back of the weapon. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Sniper Rifles